Water Fight
by omegatrinity
Summary: PG just to be safe, but it's not really anything bad...you could read it to little children if you really cared to. Um, the title pretty much explains it...Luffy and Zoro have a water fight. Slight ZoroLuffy.


**Disclaimer: **Hee I love this pairing, did you know I never EVER find it? And when I do, I've already read that or seen it? That makes me cry a little at night...Sooo I wrote another fanfic. I'm not sure about the ending because it's kinda late and I hate writing endings...Anyway, this is the theme of Look Over Here from the livejournal community 30kisses which I snitched the themes from since I'm not a memberhoooo. I don't own any of the characters in One Piece...because then...I would be quite the genius. But leave the creative genes and originality to Oda, I just wrote a fanfic. Zoro/Luffy, folks.

**Water fight**

The whine was loud enough so that the entire crew of the Going Merry could hear the high pitched, wordless complaint of the day. Luffy lay limp on top of the bow, preparing himself and perhaps giving his crew a moment to prepare for the oncoming tantrum, before he straightened himself, threw up his hands, and screamed in utter annoyance,

"I'm BORED!" There was a long drawn out series of complaints from the captain, coming out in whines and irritated shouts that were mostly to himself; then a loud THUMP as he hit the deck with his sandals and stomped towards the galley.

"I'm bored-" He started, frowning to his shipmates, but was interrupted by Nami's sarcastic,

"Yes, we heard."

"Why isn't anything INTERESTING happening!" He snapped, demanding an answer from his navigator.

"If you ask me, it's a nice break." Was Usopp's almost timid reply from the other side of the table, "We've been getting in so much trouble lately, it's nice to have a day to relax."

This comment earned the sniper an accusing glare from Luffy, who seemed to be blaming his crew for the lack of excitement in his day.

"Ah, but I wouldn't mind if something came up, I'm always ready!" The liar quickly recovered, holding up his hands in defense. Sanji snorted.

"If you want to do something so badly why don't you go ask that asshole outside, all he does is lie on his ass all day anyway, go get him to do something."

Luffy's face brightened at Sanji's suggestion, and he shot out the galley door to go find his first mate.

Zoro was lying just far enough from the stairs so that he wasn't stepped on if some emergency were to arise. His features calmed as he slumbered peacefully. That was until his eyelids were forced open by Luffy's fingers, which, obviously, was not something the swordsman wanted to experience.

"What the hell? Luffy?" Zoro swatted Luffy away irritably and frowned over at the boy, who flashed his companion a guilty smile.

"Zoro, let's do something." There was a twitch from the swordsman, who knew automatically that the rest of the crew had dumped their captain off on Zoro because they didn't want to hear him whine anymore.

"Like what?" Zoro hoped that if Luffy couldn't think of anything, he'd let Zoro go back to sleeping and find some other way to waste time.

"We could go exploring!"

"Where?"

There was more silence, only broken by occasional grunts from Luffy while he considered his options.

"Funny you should mention that." Was the coo of Nami as she strode out of the galley and sat on the railing beside Zoro. "There's an island nearby, but you're going to have to use the lifeboats, there's no dock. Zoro shot Nami a glare, but she just smiled condescendingly at the swordsman and added sweetly, "Doesn't that sound like fun, Luffy?"

"Yeah!" Shouted the boy, hopping to his feet, "Let's go Zoro! It'll be cool!"

"I can't wait." Zoro muttered, clenching his teeth.

The two set out in two lifeboats accompanied by Chopper and Usopp, who had decided that a land trip sounded like fun.

The four spent the day in the small village, wasting time until they had to return at sunset. As they returned to the lifeboats, Usopp and Zoro in one, Chopper and Luffy in the other, they began to paddle back when Luffy got a twinge of an idea.

"Chopper, give me the paddle." He grinned mischievously, wiggling his toes in anticipation.

"What're you doing, Luffy?" Chopper whispered back, sounding a bit nervous at his captain's tone, "If I don't have two paddles we'll just go in circles."

Luffy eyed Zoro, who noticed the look on the other boy's face and was suddenly overwhelmed with a wary feeling, but didn't have time to think it through.

"Zoro! Look over here!" shouted the younger boy from the other lifeboat. Zoro turned slowly towards the other boat when he was suddenly drenched with water. He opened his eyes slowly, angrily, to see Luffy and Chopper covering their mouths to hide giggles.

Luffy couldn't help but laugh whole heartedly, screaming, "Paddle!" to Chopper as the two hastily made for the boat.

"Luffy! Come back here!" Was Zoro's witty comeback to the attack, however he couldn't help but laugh as another onslaught of water hit the lifeboat, as Usopp desperately tried to strike back but was failing miserably.

Chopper and Luffy clambered onto the ship, followed eventually by a soaking wet Zoro and Usopp who were laughing, but trying to get their revenge anyway.

Usopp had caught up with the small reindeer, catching him around the middle and giving his friend a hug as they laughed about the events of the day.

Luffy, however, had been slightly more agile than the deer and ended up making it below deck before Zoro tackled the smaller boy to the ground.

"Do you think you can just get away with a stunt like that?" The swordsman demanded playfully, but only got a snigger as a response from the boy in his arms.


End file.
